


Devil Spawn

by therealfroggy



Category: Reaper (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/therealfroggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Cady is devil spawn, and she is Sam's half-sister... What does that make Sam???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil Spawn

“Cady's your... daughter?”

Sam clutched at his chest, sitting down. He didn't feel good; he didn't feel good at all. He'd suspected it, but then he'd discarded the idea, and now...

“Cady's devil spawn!”

Sock's words came out of Sam's mouth, and the Devil laughed heartily.

“She sure is, Sam. And a feisty little treat, isn't she? Aren't you glad you dipped your nib in that ink before you found out? You never would have done it now, would you,” Lucifer grinned, and Sam groaned in misery. That wasn't a question.

“Of course I wouldn't!” he wailed. “She's your daughter! Devil spawn! What if we'd had a baby? It'd be... more devil spawn!”

The Devil was really laughing now, and Sam felt a bit sick.

“Not to mention, she's your sister.”

_Wham!_ The sound of Sam's brains slamming themselves to death against the inside of his skull.

“My... sister?!” he whispered, sliding off the edge of his bed until he was sitting on the floor. He was so glad the Devil had decided to do this in his bedroom rather than in public; it would have been a disaster.

“Well, half sister. Different mothers. So it's not as bad as it sounds.” Lucifer was grinning really evilly now.

Suddenly, an evil thought struck Sam's brain like lightning. “Different mothers... same father. You're... you're my father!”

It turned out a scream, and the Devil's grin widened. “Did it really take you this long to figure out, Sammy?”

“You told me you weren't! You liar! But we... we've been...”

Sam actually threw up a little; he could feel it burning in his throat as he swallowed against the need to regurgitate.

“Having sex,” the Devil hissed, crouching down to meet Sam's eyes. The reaper knew the glow in the other's gaze too well; the demon usually looked like that when he told Sam to call him Lucifer as he came.

“And you've been loving every second of it,” he continued, running a suddenly sharp fingernail down the side of Sam's face. “Don't even think about lying to me; I know I practically raped you the first time but that wasn't disgust I saw when you were _begging_ me to let you have it... tail and all.”

Sam whimpered in defeat and covered his face in his hands. “You're my father!” he whispered. “How could you even think about me in that way?”

“Sammy, Sammy, when are you ever going to learn?” the Devil said, leaning in close to breathe fire in Sam's ear as he hissed. “I'm the Prince of Darkness, Beelzebub, Satan. I'm the manifestation of every sin and evil in existence. Is there anything I wouldn't do?”

Sam blushed. “You should have told me! And you should _definitely_ have told me about Cady; what's she going to say?”

“You're never going to see her again, so don't worry,” the Devil said, his voice suddenly cold. “I don't like it when others play with my toys, Sam. Cady's been... disposed of.”

Sam's blood ran cold. “You didn't -”

“This morning, Cady got hit by a car on her way to work,” Lucifer said, his grin pure evil. “She's fine, won't suffer any lasting injuries. But trauma to the head caused a memory loss. A permanent memory loss. She won't remember you. Ever.”

Sam couldn't help but sigh with relief. It was better for her to just forget him; especially if the alternative was that the Devil... did something to her.

“Fine. I won't see Cady again. But... but you're my father!” Sam said helplessly, running a hand over his face.

“Which will make what we're about to do, so much more delicious,” the Devil said, his tongue already making contact with Sam's ear. The younger man groaned as if in pain as the wet digit began tracing the shell of his ear. He really didn't – couldn't – want this.

“You can't seriously think that I'm going to sleep with you again, after you just told me it'd be incest!” Sam whispered, trying to tear away from Satan's grip. It was really starting to creep him out.

“Sam, now you're just being a hypocrite,” the Devil said, sounding annoyed. “We've done this before. Nothing's going to change that. And nothing will ever change the fact that three nights ago...”

Sam whimpered.

“... I fucked you raw on the top shelf of gardening supplies, my _tail_ stopping your mouth because you were about to scream my name loud enough for the Eskimos to hear.”

Sam gave a distressed cry as he shot to his feet, turning his back on the man-shaped demon. “Shut up! I thought you were just my boss; I didn't know... I can't! It'd just be so wrong, knowing what you are!”

A tail – a red tail culminating in a sharp point – slithered over Sam's shoulder, and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep silent.

“I'm the Devil, Sam. I'm your father, your boss, your owner. And most importantly, I'm the one who's going to fuck you over and over on your bed, right there, until you _beg_ me to take you down to Hell to try out _my_ bed again.”

The silence that followed was only broken by an occasional pant from Sam, until the Devil grinned again and hmm'ed.

“Or maybe you'll just beg me to let you go to Hell because it's bound to hurt less than your ass after I finish with it. Which do you think, Sam? I could be real nice, start with the tail and make sure you didn't tear anything. Or I could just treat you like what you are, my possession, and play with you until you break. I can find new toys.”

Sam swore he was about to cry, but then, that heat in his cheeks wasn't tears.

“Don't... don't break me,” he finally muttered, turning around. “I'll be good; I'll spread 'em and play nice.”

The Devil chuckled at that. He'd once told Sam to “spread 'em and shut up,” he always knew the young man would never be able to forget that.

“Good, Sam; you're learning. Now get on the bed. I'm feeling generous tonight, despite your childish outbursts.”

Sam reluctantly did as he was told. He stripped his sweater and teeshirt, and got on the bed. He didn't meet the Devil's eyes. He knew it would be good; it always was with Lucifer. But Sam just couldn't wrap his head around the fact that the Devil was his father.

He'd been having sex with his father, for fuck's sake!

“God,” he whimpered, covering his eyes with a hand. He barely heard a whisper of fabric, but he knew the Devil would be naked when he opened his eyes again.

“Calling my arch enemy's name when I'm about to give you what I know you want? Tut, tut, Sam. And here I though you'd learned.” The Devil smirked. He obviously didn't give a rat's ass about whether or not Sam screamed “God” or “Satan” or “SpongeBob Squarepants.” He snapped his fingers, and Sam's last two pieces of clothing vanished.

“Can't I just... jerk you off or something?” Sam tried, looking everywhere but at the trim, muscled, tanned body moving in over him (of course it was all fake – no one but the Devil could look like that at his age, much less after his decadent lifestyle – but the Demon knew what Sam liked, and usually gave it to him).

“Ah, but you forget, the climax in itself isn't what I'm here for,” Lucifer purred, leaning down to insert a slithering tongue into Sam's ear. The reaper moaned. “I want to see you crawl, Sam. I want to hear you beg for mercy, I want to hear you call me “Daddy” while I fuck you. Or maybe Lucifer will do,” he added with a grin at Sam's retching sound.

“But I want to break you, Sammy. And I want you to like it.”

Sam was protesting that he didn't like it, not really, but the tail began sliding slowly into his mysteriously slick hole, and he shuddered. There must be some demon lubrication spell in play, because the tail eased in with surprisingly little pain. And then his mouth was covered by a pair of scorching lips, burning away at Sam's skin until fire filled everything, even his bloodstreams.

“Good thing your ´parents` are out,” the Devil hissed. “We wouldn't want them to find you with a tail up your ass and your skin all red and... sweaty.”

Sam touched a hand to his chest, and it came away with a small smear of blood on it. He yelped, clenching around the tail inside him, and they both groaned – Lucifer in pleasure, Sam in apprehension and discomfort.

“What can I say, I'm a biter,” the Devil said, pushing his tail further in. Sam screamed as it nudged his prostate.

The Devil slowly went to licking Sam's blood from his chest, and the reaper could only whine in distress as his prostate was being persistently tickled and his nipples nibbled at. He still felt like he was being fucked hard; the tail was so big, so long...

“And it hits spot on, doesn't it, Sam?”

Sam hissed in agreement as the tail filled him completely, stoking his prostate hard until he lost control. Forcing Lucifer's name out between clenched teeth, Sam let himself come, feeling slickness spread between their bodies as he spasmed and jerked under the Devil's touch.

“Already? Well, it looks like we'll have to make this an all-nighter,” the Devil chuckled, giving Sam's over-sensitive hole a few more thrusts before pulling his tail out.

Sam was shivering underneath the demon, his hands instinctively gripping the Devil's shoulders. He was panting. “Again?”

“And again, and again,” the Devil confirmed, “until you've got all this prude nonsense out of your head. There's nothing wrong in wanting this, Sam; you know how good I can make you feel.”

“But why can't we just eat ice cream and catch souls?” Sam insisted. “Why do we have to have sex for you to make me feel good?”

“Well, ice cream would make you feel good, too. But that wouldn't be anywhere near satisfactory for _me_.” That grin again; the one that made Sam squirm in anticipation. “So let's just continue having sex. Or do you get bored with this, Sammy? Do you want to try other things?”

The demon laughed, and Sam had to agree that discussing relationship stuff with the Devil was enough to make anyone laugh. It just seemed so absurd, and yet, here he was on his back, a hot (and hard, Sam's mind supplied; impossibly hard and hungry) Devil hovering over him, kissing his neck a little, nudging his legs apart, apparently getting ready for the main event.

“I'm not... I don't get bored. But please be a little more careful this time? You know I can't go to work with giant hickeys on my throat,” Sam said, smiling sheepishly.

They both knew he could care less about the hickeys. But Sam did care a great deal about surviving, and after he'd seen the Devil loose control during a blowjob once...

Well, let's just say that Sam always feared for the safety of certain parts of his anatomy.


End file.
